Harry Potter and the Time Bond
by runeman33
Summary: After Harry Potter dies the first time in the second war,he is revived to once again fight  the dark lord, but he unknowingly enslaves a female to his command.  As he and his enslaved witch die again, they are sent back in time to redo history.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction, or anything for that matter. Can you please review it and tell me what you think. Tried a mix of what type of stories I like, so sorry if it doesn't appeal to you. If I get at least one positive comment, I will add more to it, and believe me, it gets a lot better from here. I already have it somewhat planned out.

PS: I don't own Harry Potter or his magical universe.

Harry Potter was being carried out of the Forbidden Forest by Hagrid. True, Hagrid believed Harry to be dead, but that did not stop him from being careful with the limp body of the boy. Harry could barely keep himself from shouting out to the now weeping Hagrid. He was the reason why Hagrid was distraught. Had he at least told someone what his plans were, he would not be in this mess. Now all of his friends would be thinking he was dead. Harry was certainly not looking forward to the upcoming discussion about this from a certain bushy haired witch

Thinking about Hermione brought an unexpected flash of anger from Harry. Just tonight he had witnessed his two best friends kissing each other. Harry felt not jealousy, but hatred. Ron was always complaining about how his life sucked and Harry's was amazing. The truth was, Harry would have given anything to be in Ron's place. And Hermione, well Harry had felt almost complete in their short time when Ron had left. He had felt free to talk about whatever was on his mind, not hat people expected him to talk about.

The memory of his two first real first friends embrace left Harry finally realizing something. He was meant to be alone. If Ron and Hermione got married, then they would leave him forever. Then there was the whole thing about Ginny. Being away from here for longer and longer periods of time made Harry realize something. He did not really even like Ginny that much. Come to think of it, she looked just like his mom. The sudden realization of not having anybody to look forward to hit him hard. After some thought, Harry decided that maybe he could find somebody to help him live out his life until he got back on his feet. Seeing as the whole Remus Lupin and Tonks plan had not worked out, Harry decided that he would ask one of them to help him.

They had finally reached the school. Harry opened his eyes just a crack and dreaded what he saw. All around him were mortified faces, with some people actually crying.

"Place him at my feet where he belongs, you stupid half-breed," Voldemort said to Hagrid.

Harry could feel Hagrid gently laid him onto the hard marble flooring. Making a mental check for his wand and invisibility cloak, Harry again chanced a peek at Voldemort.

"It is I, Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort screamed at the top of his lungs."I have killed your pathetic attempt of a hero. He was killed by me after begging for mercy." Tom Riddle could barely contain a smirk as he saw the sad witches and wizards look even worse." You have fought valiantly! Now that your savior has died, does anyone else dare defy me, the Master of Death?"

"YOU!" Screamed a pink haired witch coming out of the throng of people. Nymohadora Tonks stood in front of her comrades, refusing to believe that Harry was dead. Pointing at Voldemort, her face reddening, she screamed, "You're the cause of all of this! You killed his parents and now you've killed him!" Tears now running down her face, she once again yelled at the Dark Lord. "He's never done anything wrong! All he did was try to save the wizarding world! And now he's gone. " Wither her final word, she flung a silent curse across the hall at him. He blocked it with practiced ease. Before he had a chance to return a spell, he was suddenly engaged in combat with three others. Smiling, he started to duel all three of them. Dodging, ducking, and protecting himself with a shield spell came as easy as disarming a person to him.

As Voldemort started to duel, mass confusion erupted in the Great Hall. Students and Death Eaters alike starting sending spells and hexes at one another. Nobody bothered to look at or inspect the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry was about to fling the invisibility cloak over himself when he heard a single person stop in front of him. Opening his eyelids just a crack, Harry finds himself looking at the legs of Tonks. Silently gazing up, he sees tears in her eyes. Harry watches as Tonks goes down on one knee and leans forward to grasp Harry. As she hugs Harry, she quietly says," I'm so sorry Harry. I love you Harry Potter, and I just couldn't…" She trails off as she realizes something.

He has a pulse. Shocked, she exclaims a little too loudly," Harry!"

" Sshhh!" Harry urgently hisses at her. Trying not to move his mouth, he responds, " I'm not really dead. I had to feign it to trick old Tom over there."

As he duels, Voldemort's eyes are sweeping the floor around him, looking for the person who had intruded upon his speech. Finally, he finds the witch holding his most hated enemy, and moving her lips as if trying to speak the boy's corpse. Thinking nothing of it at the time, Voldemort quickly shoots a powerful jet of green light out of his wand and towards the young auror, and quickly restarts dueling his three opponents.

Harry, still aware of his surroundings, feels the killing curse slicing through the air towards him and Tonks. Knowing that it was aimed at Tonks, and her back was turned to the oncoming spell, Harry unconsciously sends a small burst of magic towards her, pushing her out of the way just as the green curse flies past here. The situation of what happened had dawned on her as soon as she felt as if she was being pulled sharply to the side. Knowing that Tonks had safely been pushed to the side, Harry jumped up and sprinted to where Voldemort was dueling. Without thinking, Harry screams, "_Protego Maximum!"_

A thick clear shield expands in front of Voldemort and his opponents. As his last spell bounced harmlessly against the powerful shield charm, Voldemort glanced up to who may have caused it. Looking around, he comes face to face with his worst nightmare. Harry Potter was once again standing, and looked extremely pissed off. With a wave of his hand and no audible sound, Harry pushes each witch and wizard back against the wall, allowing himself and Voldemort to face each other. As they realize what has to end here, they start to circle each other.

They stared into each other's eyes as if communicating. As Harry looked into his enemy's eyes, he looks passed the hatred and the anger, and sees fear and hesitation. Harry could tell that Voldemort had not known why he had not been able to kill the Boy-Who-Can't-Bloody-Die. Trying to take this moment to try to surprise him with sneak attack, Harry hears the too familiar voice shriek along with him:

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

The spells shot straight at each other. However, Harry's _Expelliarmus _was too powerful, and shattered into two halves. The first half shot at Harry, while the second shot at an unsuspecting person. Tonks didn't have time to move before she could feel no more.

"Tonks! No!" Harry screamed as he was once again engulfed in a shroud of green light, and everything was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction, or anything for that matter. Can you please review it and tell me what you think. Tried a mix of what type of stories I like, so sorry if it doesn't appeal to you. If I get at least one positive comment, I will add more to it, and believe me, it gets a lot better from here. I already have it somewhat planned out. Also, I am sorry for the length of the chapters. The first chapter, I will admit, could have been constructed better to let you, the readers, into more detail of what was about to happen. The first chapter was more of a kick in the butt for me to finally start writing this. As for this chapter, it is shorter because I covered everything that I needed to cover. I promise you that chapter to come will be much lengthier.

PS: I don't own Harry Potter or his magical universe

Harry blinked a couple of times. He thought he had been hit yet again with one of Voldemort's curses. He had been expecting nothing but darkness to surround him. What he did not expect was to be basked in a warm, bright light.

Looking around at his surroundings, he came to the conclusion that he was in an office of some sorts. Lining the walls were muggle filing cabinets. In front of Harry sat a large mahogany desk, with a nametag the read Sven. Getting up from his chair, he walked over to the desk and inspected what was on it. The only thing that was on the desk was a manila folder with a picture of Harry in it. Next to his name was his birth year, year of graduation, and much more information. However, at the very bottom was a sentence that made Harry's stomach drop. It read :_ Died: twice Fate yet to be decide_

_So I've died again_, Harry thought to himself_. Well, that should be considered_. Harry shifted through the pile of papers on the desk containing his name. Defeated, Harry turned around and, to his amazement, saw Tonks sitting back in a chair, staring at him intently. Tonks was in the robes she had died in, as was Harry. Her harry was long, blonde, and billowy. Harry stood rooted to the spot, staring at his once alive friend. He had never seen her hair like that, and he had to admit that it looked very good on her. As she looked up at Harry, whose jaw was almost touching the floor, she smiled half-heartedly.

"Wotcher, Harry" she said sheepishly, suddenly lowering her gaze back to the floor, not used to Harry staring at her like that. It made her feel… Special.

" T-tonks, what are you doing here?" He stammered, unable to take his eyes off of the gorgeous witch that sat in front of him.

"Well, with that nicely place spell of yours, your were able to cut Voldy's death curse into two, thus allowing me to share the spotlight of death." She replied, half joking, half not.

" I'm so sorry Tonks!" Harry started, " it was all happening so fast! I couldn't think of anything to cast, and that was the first thing that came to mind. I would never have guessed that it would be powerful enough to split the curse, and definitely did not intend for you to get killed. Actually, Dumbledore and I had an enlightening chat just before I wondered up to the battle. He had actually gotten it through my very thick skull that I was going to be able to kill him. Now, back to the present problem, where are we?"

As he finished, a sharply dressed man walked up to the door and leaned against the frame. " I can answer that for you, Harry" As he said this, he walked behind the desk and sat in what looked to be a very comfortable chair. As he sat, he glared ferociously at Harry. After what seemed to be a couple of minutes, the man suddenly exploded, shouting and swearing at Harry.

"What are you doing back here!" The man started shouting. " I should be staring at Voldemort right now, but no. I have to stare at you and your sorry behind yet again. And in the same bloody day! And now you're stinking back. And, seeing as it's nothing to die again, you decided to bring an accomplice with you, is that right?"

Quickly calming himself, Sven embarrassedly looks at the two young people in front of him." Sorry about that, folks." He said in a much calmer tone. " Sometimes I just explode for little to no reason at all. Now, back to you earlier question. You are currently in my office, seventh floor of what we call " The Middle". This is hypothetically where you go if your death was a mistake, or you were taken too soon. Or, in some cases , die twice in one night." He said this last sentence with a quick, icy glare at Harry." You, Harry, are here for the obvious reason, which is because you died twice in one night, and we cannot risk you dying again. And miss…" He trailed off as he looked towards his roster," Tonks, you are here because you were taken a bit too early."

" So…" Harry started to say, but was interrupted by Sven.

"Maybe we started off wrong." Sven said, holding out his hand to Harry. " My name is Sven."

"Harry."The young man said as he shook hands with the other man." Hmmm Sven. Your name sounds foreign?"

"Yes, German actually." Sven said off handedly. Turning to Tonks, he smiled." And you must be Nymphadora.

"Just Tonks, if you will," she said, a little too coldly.

" Pleasure," Sven said, nodding towards Tonks. Turning is head towards Harry, He said," Now, back to the present situation. As I have previously stated, we cannot send you back and risk being killed for a third time, which will be very bad, and in the end, horribly painful for you. Alas, there is one other way for you to be yet again reborn."

"For you to be returned to your body, we will have to send you and Tonks back in time to just before you go your letter to Hogwarts. From here, you will go through your Hogwarts years just as you have before, but you will have to be more careful. Now that you know what will happen, you will have to be extremely careful at what you decide to change. I know some things may be tempting, but you will have to show you utmost self-control. Let me add something: Remember, it is potent to have both good and bad allies, such as Severus Snape, who I have just spoken with, and the Malfoys. I know you will not want to, but it is essential to have them on your side. That is the only thing that I will tell you to change.

"And now, I should tell you a secret that should have been shared with you a long time ago. You are, of course, Heir to the Potter Bloodline, but you are also the last heir to two others. The first is to the Pevrell bloodline. Since you are the last descendant, you acquire the title of Lord Pevrell, along with everything that comes with it. The second bloodline that you are heir of, as I'm shocked to say, Is Gryffindor. You are somehow related to him, and the last surviving male that can take lordship over the bloodline."

" As such, everything that you have gained will be moved to an extremely secured vault in Gringotts, which is twice the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Everything is sorted into different categories and who you inherited it from. With the titles Lord Potter, Pevrell, and Gryffindor, you are an extremely important person to be friends with, as you have a large number of votes in the government, which can help you later in life. As for money, well, let's just say you could buy the entire village of Hogsmeade with your walking around money. You, as of now, are the wealthiest wizard of in the world. Oh, and here is the key to the vault," he said as he handed Harry the key to his vault," and now we can stop talking about that."

Sven seemed to be relieved to be finally done talking about the wealth of his young client. Not that he felt uncomfortable about dealing with money, he had been unsure of what Harry would do, having become heir to three bloodlines, and much more responsibility.

" Of course, most political problems I will handle myself from here, letting you only getting people asking about your opinions or help from you. So, with that, I will send you and Miss Tonks back to the day before you got your letter, and we will let fate unfold from there."

About to cast the spell that would take the pair back in time, Sven looked over to Harry, who had a troubled look on his face. Sven dropped and spell and looked over at Harry, who was deep in thought. A couple of seconds passed by before Harry finally spoke up." Sven, you said that you were going to send us both back to the day before my letter arrived. Why would you send both of us back? Couldn't you just 'revive' her as you did me?"

Sven loudly swallowed in nervousness. This had been what he had hoped to not have to explain. Again, he was afraid of Harry's power." Well," Sven started nervously," that matter is… shall we say, difficult to explain and comprehend. The short version is this: When you were first killed, a part of your soul was dispatched from your body, and was immediately taken in by the next purest person surrounding you. In this case , Tonks. As to be as simple as I can, she is now you bound slave. She was bound to you when a part of your soul was taken in by her. You can each share the others emotions and thoughts, as soon as you are transported back ."

Harry was beyond pissed off. He was absolutely radiating in anger as he icily gazed at Sven. As though a plug was pulled, Harry's anger had turned into emotions of worry and sadness. Turning to Tonks, who was staring at the floor, in a daze, he started speaking softly and sadly, as if on the verge of tears. " I'm so sorry Tonks," he began," I-I feel as though I have let you down, and I know you can never forgive me." He said the last words as he sadly stared at the floor.

Tonks, on the other hand, had felt no anger. She had meant it when she said she had loved him. She was not about to retract her statement despite being unknowingly and almost forcefully bound to her once hero and friend. Sure, she had just found out that she was now tied to the richest man in the world, but that did not matter to her. What mattered to her now was the happiness of her friend and now master." Harry, do not think that I don't love you anymore because you unknowingly bound me to you. Sure, it is an unexpected bump in the road, but we can get over it and move on with our lives."

Was Harry actually hearing her correctly? She was not mad at him for binding her to him, but instead loved him, and thinking of this as a " small speed bump"."Y-you really mean that, Tonks?" Harry asked in a stunned awe as his friend gazed directly at him

" Of course I do, my friend." Tonks then looked towards Sven." Sir, could you please explain this to us in greater depth?"

"Umm, yea-yes of course," he said, stunned. He had really expected an outburst from at least one of them, yet, nothing." The bond is like a magical contract. By your body and mind accepting him, you unknowingly signed a very magical contract that, if broken, results in death. Right now, your type of bond makes his slave, as he is your master. He is allowed to command you to do anything, and you are not to object, unless he tells you other. As such, Harry, You are allowed to treat her as you wish. She is now basically your property. You can treat her as a queen, or leave or to rot at the gallows, and no one will think otherwise.

" As you are bound, you can both share your feelings, emotions, powers, and abilities with each other. You will also be able to read each other's mind."

He let this sink in to both of them. He knew that if he was in there place, he would have been wildly shouting curses and hexes and anyone and everyone. But he watched amazed as the two teens calmly sat and thought . Feeling that this would be the best time for them to depart.

" Ok, it is time for you to be going. When you get back , there are certain things that you should know. First of all, you will be keeping your memories, to change the past to make a better future. Also, as you are now a Lord, you have diplomatic immunity, so you can do anything you want, less of killing another." With that and a nod from each, telling him that they were ready to go home. Almost as an afterthought, Sven turned toward Harry and said in a quick, rushed voice." Oh, and Lord Potter. The day you go to get your stuff from Diagon Alley, I would like it if you would visit a pub in the outskirts of Knockturn Alley. An old friend works there, and he tells me that he will have a deal on a special concoction of his, which he calls and Andrew Prewitt, which consists of half buterbeer and half Pumpkin Juice. I would very much appreciate it if you would pay him a visit." With a twinkle in his eye that would have matched Dumbledore's, and a expression that told Harry that Sven was not telling him the entire truth, Harry and Tonks were hit with a spell that engulfed them both, and sent them back in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction, or anything for that matter. Can you please review it and tell me what you think. Tried a mix of what type of stories I like, so sorry if it doesn't appeal to you. If I get at least one positive comment, I will add more to it, and believe me, it gets a lot better from here. I already have it somewhat planned out. Also, I am sorry for the length of the chapters. The first chapter, I will admit, could have been constructed better to let you, the readers, into more detail of what was about to happen. The first chapter was more of a kick in the butt for me to finally start writing this. Also, there was an error in the last chapter. I meant to add that Harry could do underage magic because of how important he is, without any consequences. Also, if you have any ideas what at all, feel free to message me with them. I'd be more than happy to review your ideas and see if they would help the story.

PS: I don't own Harry Potter or his magical universe

_Thud! _ Harry and Tonks were sprawled across the front doorstep of Number 4, Privet drive. Memories of his tormented past while staying here flashed through his mind. Suddenly, Harry heard a very high-pitched yelp coming from beside him._ Oh crap, _he thought, _now she knows about my glorious past._ Trying to think of something that might calm her down enough to tell her about living with the Dursleys, he turned to her and stared, open mouthed at her, until she realized he was staring.

"Umm, ahh, Tonks? You're, um…" Harry stammered.

Tonks raised a questioning eye towards him. "I'm what, Mr. Potter? Cute? Sexy? Flirtatious?" she finished cracking a smile.

"You're eleven."

Standing, or rather sitting, in front of Harry was a much younger version of Tonks, much younger than Harry had ever seen her. She was just a couple of inches shorter than, and was currently sporting her usual bubble gum pink hairdo. Harry started laughing as a shocked look crept up on her face but was quickly banished as a blush formed on her face. She tried to get up, but felt a sharp pain in her left leg. Seeing the split second pained expression on her face, he quickly crawled over to her to inspect her leg. Seeing the way she flinched when air touched her leg, Harry quickly made his diagnostic.

"Tonks, I think your leg is broken. We're goi9ng to have to get you to a doctor of some sort." Harry started, but was quickly interrupted by Tonks, having finally been unable to contain her laughter in anymore. Seeing the annoyed and confused look on Harry's face, she quickly tried to explain her sudden outburst.

"Harry," she giggle softly," I am touched by your concern for me, but if you've forgotten, I, it so happens to be, am a witch. I can fix this perfectly as soon as I find my wand…" she trailed off as she patted her pockets, looking for the slim stick of holy and dragon heart-sting." Umm, Harry dear, where is my wand?"

"Why, Tonks, _dear,_" he started to say with extra emphasis on the 'dear' part," as you have just turned eleven and will be receiving your letter, I'll guess tomorrow, you have no reason to even own a wand, let alone do magic with it yet."

" Crap."

"Yes, quite. And now, I do believe, we should be going into my own personal hell before we catch a cold out here." As he finished, he started to get up and walk towards the front door of his childhood Alcatraz." Now let's see. I think Sven said something about him sending us back to the day before I got my letter. And the Dursleys are… at the carnival in town that's right. And they will be back… in four hours. More than enough time…"

"Oi, lover boy!" Tonks yelled, still sitting on the ground. "I'm still sitting here in my own pool of grief at not being able to use a wand yet, and your there muttering about where your pathetic attempt of a family is. And my leg is still broken and hurts terribly." She looked back down at her leg as she winced from the pain that she knew was to come. Realizing what she had called Harry, she started to blush and intently stare down at her feet. She looked up just in time to see Harry wave his hand around, point his arm towards her bad leg, and the pain instantly vanished and was replaced with a warm, tingling sensation that ran down the entire length of her leg.

"There, it's fixed. But you should still stay off it for a couple hours." With that he bent down and picked her up, carrying her into the house. Before shutting the front door, he placed the now young auror down on the staircase. After shutting the door, he walked over to his old bedroom. Opening the door and peering in, he discovered that his small bed was still there, with all of his other possessions of that time. Smiling slightly, he walked back over to Tonks, picked her up, and carried her over to his old sanctuary.

"This, my dear Nymph, is where I used to sleep." Suddenly, Harry was hit with a tidal wave of emotion, which mainly focused on him. Knowing that he didn't care that much about himself, he concluded that he was feeling Tonks' emotions, suddenly remembering their mentor in the sky had told them about that. He could feel and see that Tonks was beyond mad, and that she wanted to extract revenge any way that she could. Suddenly remembering the bigger bedroom he had owned, he told Tonks to wait there as he ran up the steps. Returning five minutes later, with a smile on his face, he picked Tonks up and carried her to his new bedroom. Setting her down on his bed, he started to cast spells. Wandlessly and wordlessly, he moved his hand in different directions, swishing and flicking, until he finished chanting and the room began to expand to the size of the Boy's dormitory back at Hogwarts. With another small flick of his hand, Harry conjured two four-poster beds, one for each of them.

By this time, Tonks was beginning to get scared." Um, Harry?" she asked testily," how did you just do all of this? This is very advanced magic and I don't think it was taught in any of the years I was at Hogwarts.

Laughing, Harry said," no, no. I learned it from a book that Hermione brought with her when we went on the mission. That, along with the healing spells, I made a mental note to remember them, thinking that I would someday need them." With that he walked over to his bed and flopped down on it. Closing his eyes, he asked, " Tonks? Can we talk about some things for a little bit?"

"Sure, Harry," Tonks grinned as she sat down on her own bed.

"First of all, "Harry started, but Tonks stopped him midsentence.

"If you try to say you're sorry for bringing me into this, I'll cast you into oblivion." Tonks said, obviously annoyed at what he was about to say.

"Well then, second on my list. Are you alright staying with me here? I mean you don't really have a choice, but I was just asking"

"Yes, Harry. I very much like spending time with, and with this new bond between the two of us, I feel a lot closer to you."

"Ok, third thing I wanted to ask you. Is it alright with you to go and get our school things tomorrow, right after we get our letters? That's when I did last time, and I also met Malfoy there. I think I better do what Sven said and befriend him." Tonks just nodded her head, showing Harry she understood. But her mind was not on when they should go to Diagon Alley. She was more focused on wishing Harry did not ask her the most painful question about her.

"And finally, before we take a little nap, I was wondering. Actually, I've been pondering this question for quite some time, I guess since I discovered you were a metemorphagus…"

He had finally stumbled upon the one taboo question with Tonks. Suddenly boiling with anger, she started to shout at him "WHAT! WHO DO YOU WANT ME TO TURN INTO? HERMIONE? GINNY? OR MAYBE PADMA PATIL? I'M NOT SOME KIND OF TOY THAT YOU MEN CAN JUST MAKE ME TURN INTO ANYONE YOU WANT, JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO DO SOME FANTASY!" Calming down, she felt the sadness through the bond that Harry was forcing through to her.

"Umm, no." Harry replied, not sure if he should go on." Actually, I, well, wanted to see y-your natural form. If that's o.k. with you." He finished hastily.

Tonks looked appalled. No one had ever asked to see her true form. She felt love for Harry as she thought about how kind he was for not asking her to be someone else, but to be completely herself. She was quickly filled with grief as realization kicked in. She had snapped at him before he even got to finish what he had wanted to say." Harry, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that every time I go out on a date with someone, they expect me to turn into someone else, and I just assumed you would be the same." At her last words, she looked down at the floor.

The sat in silence for a few moments. Tonks, realizing that he was still looking at her in a pleading way, changed to her normal form. She turned back towards Harry who was staring at her with his mouth banging on the floor. Even though she was eleven, she still looked amazing. She had shoulder length blond hair that seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. Harry took afew minutes to take all of it in before saying, "Tonks, your beautiful!Why have you never shown your true self to anyone else?"Tonks stared at him for a couple of seconds, and realizing that he was indeed really wanted to know purely about herself, and answered with a level voice," what, you actually like this? I didn't think anyone would even think I like alright with this hairstyle. I do like it , I justdidn't know what other people would say.". As she finished, she changed her hair back to the familiar pink. But when she turned back to Harry,she was met with an unexpected look on his face. It was one ofdisgust. She did not understand why he had that loom on his face, and sheepishly wondered if it was because of her natural. When she asked if that was it, he quickly shook his head, and told her that she lookedgorgeous when in that hair style. Still wanting to know what was bothering him, she quickly asked what it was.

" You mean to tell me " he began, still looking furious," that whenyou go out with guys, that they just ask you to turn yourself untosomeone else?". With a nod from Tonks, he started again.". Why the hell do they do that? I mean, why would they want to go out with you looking like someone else when they have a truly beautiful girl right in front of them?" Tonks stared, appalled, for a few seconds before she started to stutter uncontrollably. Had he just said what she thought he said? Had he, the Chosen One, the person that probably had every girl at Hogwarts wrapped around his finger, told her that she was truly beautiful? "Do-do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked a little to hopefully. As soon as she looked up at him, the anger fled from him and was replaced by compassion. He got off from his bed and walked over to sit beside her in hers.

"Of course I do, Nymphy." As soon as the nickname escaped his lips, he almost regretted it. Almost. Before he could regret it that much, he felt the little Tonks jumped onto him and embraced him in an all out, bone-shattering hug. Feeling like it was the right thing to do, he hugged her back. As he hugged her, he felt all of his past, or rather future, experiences leave him, and was replaced by a warm feeling. As hey broke apart, they stared at each other, neither of them feeling a bit awkward.

Finally, Harry spoke, interrupting the nice, calm silence. " So," he started," I've asked my questions, so now it's your turn. Do you have any questions that you would like to ask me?" " Where to begin," the pink haired witch said before seriously considered what questions to ask him. Quickly asking a question to let her have more time to think about, yet one she yearned to know. "So, Harry," she began, drawing attention back to herself. "Harry you currently seeing anyone? I mean back in our time, did you have a girlfriend?"

Hoping for the best but expecting the worse, she watched him closely, as he began to smile back at her. O crap, she thought to herself, he is seeing someone. Biting back the urge to frown, or even cry, she asked him again if he was seeing somebody. "Well, I wanted to be with this one girl in the future, but she got together with another guy. And now that I'm in the past, I'm hoping to get together with her before the other guy snatches her away from me.". As he finished, he smiled slightly to himself, wondering if Tonks would be able to get the hint.

"Oh, I'm happy for you," Tonks replied," but would you tell me who it is? You know, to make sure she's protected as well. Wouldn't want the girlfriend of Harry Potter to get hurt.". As she finished, you could see the hurt in her eyes. She looked up at Harry and was met by a questioning gaze. As she stared back at him, she couldn't help but wonder why he was staring at her like she had missed a very crucial part of a joke.

"Hmm. You've met her before. Most defiantly. Now, as to the part about me telling you who it is, I can't. I can only say this. You have seen her a lot during the future. As to the protecting her part, I believe that you could do a fabulous job protecting her. She does not need extra help right now, though. She is currently being protected by her soon to be boyfriend, and that guys is a freaky bloke. Wouldn't want to cross him.

Again Harry smiled to himself. If she didn't get it by now, she was hopeless." ok, next question." he heard coming from Tonks' direction. Realizing that he was still sitting next to Tonks on her bed, he quickly got up and moved to his bed and faced her. Before he could say something, Tonks started asking him another question. "How many girls have you been with?" she asked, a little too eagerly. Harry sat in a stunned silence for what seemed an eternity. He had not expected a question like this. A little uncomfortable, he asked, "What do you mean, been with? Do you mean gone out with, or...err... slept with"

"Both," Tonks replied, now looking absolutely apprehensive.

"Well, I mean not that I ... umm... none.". As he replied, he hung his head and fell backwards onto his bed, completely embarrasses by the question she just asked. Tonks, on the other hand, was now staring ahead of her, with her face as white as a sheet. She had most certainly not expected this. She had expected him to say at least five, maybe even more. But not none.

"There, you know now. Can you ask the next and final question please?"As he said this, his voice was mixed with anger and embarrassment. Still lying backwards on his bed, he sat up and made sure to avoid her gaze.

"Ok, final question. If you could be with any one girl, who would it be? This time Harry did meet her gaze. They stared at each other for a long time, the two of them wondering two completely different things. As Harry stared, he was wondering how she could not have finally gotten the hint that the girl was her. As Tonks stared, she was thinking about who Harry was going to say. She was hoping desperately for it tone her, but she knew he was going to say Hermione. As the both realized they were staring, they quickly shook it off. Harry finally realized that Tonks was being truthful, and that she truly did not know. With a sigh, and a big smile on his face, he said," You." As he said that, Tonks yelped and surprise and quickly jumped onto Harry's bed, and tackled him into a huge hug, one that couldhave broken all of his ribs. Harry hugged her back as if his life depended on it. They did not let go of each other until the heard the front door opening and shouting coming from downstairs.

Tonks looked worried, but Harry quickly assured her that he had everything under control. Telling her to stay her, he went down the stairs to confront his relatives. From up the stairs, Tonks could clearly hear him say "_Obliviate!_ Tonks wondered to herself why he had decided to erase their memories, but the she got an answer.

"You will remember that you gave me the biggest bedroom. You will acknowledge the fact that there is a girl staying with me, by the name of Tonks, and you will stay away from us. You will not mind us going to Hogwarts, and will not be physically or emotionally hurt us during our stay here. Thank you."

As he finished, he sharply turned around and walked back up to his room. As he walked in, Tonks gave him an approving nod and they both got ready for bed. As they sat in bed, they were both wondering the same thing:_ What was it going to be like going back to Hogwarts?_

-A/N sorry for short chapter. I promise I will have a long chapter next time, I just wanted to get this finished. If you haven't seen, I have a poll set up for this story. Please look at it and submit your answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction, or anything for that matter. Can you please review it and tell me what you think. Tried a mix of what type of stories I like, so sorry if it doesn't appeal to you. If I get at least one positive comment, I will add more to it, and believe me, it gets a lot better from here. I already have it somewhat planned out. Also, I am sorry for the length of the chapters. The first chapter, I will admit, could have been constructed better to let you, the readers, into more detail of what was about to happen. The first chapter was more of a kick in the butt for me to finally start writing this. Also, if you have any ideas what at all, feel free to message me with them. I'd be more than happy to review your ideas and see if they would help the story. Sorry about the late updates and the weird paragraphs towards the end of the chapter. I wrote them on my IPod when I was away from my computer and just copied them over. I will try to update more often.

PS: I don't own Harry Potter or his magical universe

They both awoke to a sharp tapping on the window. Harry groaned and looked up, spotting two tawny owls sitting on his windowsill. Harry groaned to himself, got up, and walked over to the window. As soon as he opened it, the two owls flew in, dropped the letters, and were gone as quickly as they had come. Seeing the Tonks was still in bed, he went over to collect the letters that had fallen down off of his desk onto the floor. Bending down to pick them up, he was startled when he heard something, or rather someone, speaking.

_Dang, he is really cute._ To Harry, it sounded very much like Tonks. "Who's cute Tonks?" Harry asked her, but as he turned to face her, he was faced with a pale image of Tonks. Tonks looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"WH-what did you say?" She asked slowly.

"You just said someone was cute, didn't you?"

"Well, not exactly. I thought it, and I didn't say it." She was still pale, but the color was slowly coming back to her face.

"Well then," Harry started," looks like we can communicate with our minds. I think we should only do that when we really need to though, as it might get kind of creepy. Agreed?" with a nod from Tonks, he continued, satisfied." Alright. Looks like we got our letters. I think we should go and get our stuff from Diagon Alley today. I think that's what Sven was hinting at."

Before heading out, they ate a quick breakfast and prepared to be out in public, as this would be the first time that the wizard world would finally be able to see their "savior". Finishing their preparations and dressed in muggle attire. They quickly walked out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. Reaching the curb, Harry flung out his wand arm and flagged down the Knight Bus. A huge bus quickly and quietly appeared out of nowhere. The door of the bus opened and Harry and Tonks stepped in. As soon as the door closed, the Knight Bus sped off at an alarmingly fast pace. Stepping up to the conductor, Harry told him where he wanted to go. As soon as he said 'Diagon Alley', they were already there and were pushed off the bus, before it sped away again. Stepping into the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Tonks swiftly moved to the door leading to the popular wizard street.

"Tonks, please open the door to the Alley," he said a bit forcefully.

"Yes, Master." As she said this, Harry's jaw dropped. _Why had she just called him master_? As soon as he thought this, Tonks turned around and stared at him sheepishly. "About that, Harry. Remember how Sven said that you had enslaved me? Well I kind of have to do whatever you tell me to do now."

Harry's eyes flashed with anger. Before Tonks knew it, Harry had her pinned to the wall by both of her shoulders. Staring into his eyes, she could almost feel intensity of his anger. "Listen, Tonks," he growled," You will in no way act as any type of servant to me or anyone else. Am I understood?" With a quick nod from Tonks, he released her and went back to his usual mood and tone. Still visibly shaken, Tonks went back to opening the gate way.

As soon as it was open, Harry quickly grabbed her hand and escorted her hurriedly to Gringotts. As they entered, all of the goblins silently bowed as Harry walked pass. He did not notice this as he walked up to the front desk and addressed the goblin.

"Excuse me, sir. I was wondering if I would be able to get a rough estimate of what my vault contains." As soon as Harry was finished, the goblin looked up from what he was doing and paled.

"Y-yes sir, Lord Potter." He quickly left his chair and bounded to a sealed door and briskly opened it and walked through, leaving a gaping Harry in his wake. Before he could register what had happened, the goblin walked back with a scroll in his hand. As he sat back down, he unraveled the scroll and placed it on his desk. Harry stood there a long time before the goblin looked back up, hopped off of his stool, and beckoned the pair towards a door which led to the carts. Still holding her hand, Harry dragged Tonks to where the goblin was heading.

As soon as their wild cart ride ended at a very old looking vault, the goblin, which introduced himself as Griphook, which made Harry remember him from his first time coming here, stepped out and walked over to the vault. He spoke in a whisper in a language that neither Harry nor Tonks knew about, and the door to the vault, which was about thirty feet tall, opened to reveal a large room. As Harry and Tonks stepped in, they were shocked as to what they found inside of it. The vault was empty. They were standing in a bare room about the size two Great Halls at Hogwarts, and it was empty. They looked around in disbelieve. Had Sven lied to them about Harry being wealthy enough to buy Hogsmeade? As they were about to leave, Harry noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

In the middle of the room, was a small podium that had one piece of parchment on it. Has Harry read it, he began to think. He again glanced at the bank statement. He read it over a second time:

_Dear Lord Potter:_

_We, the great Goblin Clan of Gringotts, wish to bid us your forgiveness on not contacting you sooner. If you are reading this, you have found out that you did not only have your trusts vault, but you also had this vault, the Potter family vault. We hope that you will see past our foolishness, and will continue to consider Gringotts goblins as your allies. Considering your status and power, all you have to do is ask any of us goblins here at Gringotts for something, and we will graciously try to do what is asked of us. Below is a listing of your titles, and then all of you money, heirlooms, and properties. And before you leave, please ask the goblin the escorted you down here for a BMB. He will know what to give you._

_Please consider,_

_Ragnok_

_Director of Gringotts_

Harry still could not believe his eyes. He was holding a letter from Ragnok, the most powerful goblin of his hand, basically begging for Harry to consider the goblins as his allies. _I must be pretty powerful,_ he thought. Still forgetting that Tonks was in the room, who was quietly reading over Harry's shoulder, he continued reading.

_List of title to Harry James Potter:_

_Lord Potter_

_Lord Peverell_

_Lord Gryffindor_

_Lord Hufflepuff_

_Lord Ravenclaw_

_Lord Slytherin_

Harry and Tonks gasped at exactly the same moment. He was the heir of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Thinking the same as Harry, Tonks shuddered. She had just now realized that Harry was indeed the most important person she would ever meet. Feeling the need to continue reading, Harry looked back down towards the parchment.

_Properties:_

_Cottage in Godric's Hollow._

_Chateau Potter_

_Castle Peverell_

The Hallows _bar in Knockturn Alley_

_Absolute Apothecary in Diagon Alley_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

At the last estate, Tonks decided to speak." Bloody hell, Harry! You own Hogwarts! You could decide to send everyone out if you really wanted to!" This statement made Harry think for a second. He owned Hogwarts. He kept repeating that to himself. He owned Hogwarts. His first real home and he owned it. He was still contemplating what to think of the situation when he decided to continue reading.

_Heirlooms:_

_Everything not owned by another in every one of your properties_

_James Potter's personal library_

_Lily Evan's personal library_

_A sorcerer's stone_

_Fourth edition Marauder's Map_

_Pensieve_

_Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin Family jewels_

_Money:_

_The total amount of money that you own is currently unknown. At this particular point in time, with all of your investments, we have come to the conclusion that you have the sum of:_

_989,734,677,096 Galleons._

Harry gaped at the statement. He has more than enough money to live very comfortably for ten lifetimes. Still in shock, Harry looked about the room. It was now filled with the heirlooms the deeds to the properties that had been described. The money sum, he knew, was way too large to fit in any chamber, so he guessed that he would be able to retrieve some before he left. He walked over to where he saw shelves of books lining one side of the chamber. Picking out books on how to become an Animagus, advanced school books, and an interesting book on the Dark Arts, he shrunk them so that they would all easily fit into his pocket. Turning back and headed towards Tonks, who was still staring at him, open mouthed.

" Hey Tonks, if you can stop awkwardly staring at me long enough, you can go over and pick out any of the jewels over there," he said, pointing to a couple enormous piles of rings, necklaces, and other valuables." And I will not accept no as an answer." Thinking quickly, he said, "Wait, you know what? Go pick out any and all pieces of jewelry over there that you fancy, and you can have them. And that's and order, Tonks." Grumbling about the way Harry had made her pick out jewelry, she walked over to one of the piles. She quickly stopped complaining, however, once she saw the beauty of the jewels. Picking out a couple of marvelous pieces, she ran back to Harry and engulfed him in a firm but soft hug.

"Thank you, Harry." She muttered into his ear. Grinning wildly, Harry released her and took one last look around, and walked of the vault, hand in hand with Tonks. As the couple walked out of the vault, Griphook sealed the entrance and walked over to Harry. Extending his arm and holding out his palm, he held out a ring for Harry to take. Harry uncertainly took it, but before he was asked, the goblin answered for him.

"It's your ancestral ring, to let you back into the vault. Once you put it on, only you will be able to open the vault. Only you will be able to wear that ring, until you passed it on."

Nodding his thanks, the small group quickly boarded the art again and raced back towards the surface. All the while Tonks had a huge grin plastered on her face. As Harry looked over towards her, he noticed that she was sporting all of her new jewelry, which all had the Potter coat of arms. As soon as they reached the top, Harry remembered something.

"Excuse me, Griphook? The statement said you would be able to give me a BMB. It said that you would know what to give me."

With a shaky now, the goblin pulled out a black bag from within his pocket. On the front was an ornate G standing for Gringotts. Looking over the bag, Harry suddenly realized what a BMB was. It was a Bottomless Money Bag, a bag that would let Harry take out any amount of money that he wanted from the bag, which meant he would no longer need to come back to the bank for his money.

"Thank you, sir. Oh, and would you please tell Director Ragnok Thank you for everything that he did for me?"

With a sharp nod from the goblin, Harry and Tonks turned and walked out of the door. As they opened the door, sunlight streamed into the bank as the stepped outside. Closing the door behind them, they head down the street. He quickly decided that they would check out the Apothecary later, the first went to get wands. Inside the shop, they went through the same routine as last time, and quickly bought the wands that they had previously owned, with Harry paying for both of them.

Remembering that he had to go and get Hedwig, they quickly walked off towards the pet shop. As they walked in, they were met with numerous screeching owls. Silencing the screeches from Tonks' and his own hearing, they wandered the store. Harry was about to buy Hedwig when he spotted a small, unrecognizable door the seemed to lead off to another part of the store. As Harry neared the door, he spotted the thin outline of the word 'Exotic' on the door, and pushed it open and walked through. Inside of the room was an unimaginable array of species. Gazing at all of the creatures, he decided that he would be making a very large purchase soon.

As he was about to leave, a lone shape caught his eye. He walked over to a small egg that was resting on a purple pillow with gold fringe. The Midnight black egg was the size of a common Pigeon egg, but Harry had a gut feeling that this egg was different. And he was right. Looking at the tag, Harry gasped. He was looking at a Phoenix egg. As Harry looked for a price, he finally spotted it and was shocked. The rare, Phoenix egg was going for 20 galleons. Harry quickly picked the egg Hedwig's cage, and walked back into the main room. Looking around the room and not seeing Tonks, Harry guessed that she was outside. Harry walked up to pay for the egg and for Hedwig, and was surprised that the wizard working behind the counter didn't think twice about selling the rare egg.

As Harry walked out, he searched for Tonks, and spotted her admiring the Nimbus 2000s' that was in one of the Quidditch shops. He crept up behind her and gently poked her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turned around and was about to start yelling at him when she saw the egg. She almost fainted as Harry nodded when she asked if it really was a Phoenix egg. Harry was still smiling as he conjured a bottomless shopping bag. Quickly placing the egg and Hedwig, who was now sleeping, into the bag, Harry walked into the store and bought two Nimbus 2000's, one for him and one for Tonks.

The next three hours went by fast. They bought everything that they needed for school, plus other things that wasn't needed for school. Feeling a bit hungry, they decided it was time to eat an early dinner. While thinking about where to go, Harry remembered that he now owned a bar, and that Sven had hinted at going to it, so they quickly made their way down Knockturn Alley and into _The Hallows_. As they walked in, they were greeted by the rough odor of cheap cigars and firewhisky. They both walked up to the bar and ordered. As Harry introduced himself as Lord Potter, the bartender looked at him in awe. After bringing out their food much faster than should have been possible, they quickly ate and finished their meal. Remembering what Sven had said, he stayed on the stool, and asked Tonks to run back to the Quidditch store and to buy the different balls needed to play.

Giving her the respectable amount of money to cover the charges, he turned back to Tim, the bartender." Hey, Tim." Harry called out to him, beckoning him over." My friend told me about this place before I knew I owned it. He wanted me to ask you for an Andrew Prewitt." The last two words acted like a magic word. Tim snapped to attention and stared at Harry. After a second of thought, he shrugged and beckoned Harry to follow. He lead him through a concealed door in the back, where there were a few people standing around. As he fully took in his surroundings, he realized what was here and why the bar was in Knockturn Alley. He was at a female slave auction.

Harry went numb for a second before he was roughly shaken and a large goblet was forced into his hand by Tim. The elderly bartender walked back towards the door he had come through, and walked back to the main bar. Harry watched as people bid on different aged girl, from toddlers to grown women. Harry watched and learned as many people bid. He was about the get up and leave when he saw a girl that would be up in ten minutes. The girl was around his age and had bushy, brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Harry felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he realized who the girl was. It was Hermione.

Harry knew that this was a very shady part of town, and knew that if she was auctioned off the wrong type of people, she was doomed. Grabbing his money bag, he walked over to where she was bound and approached her auctioneer. Without hesitating, he grabbed his shoulder and spun him around

In as deep of a voice he could muster, he growled,"Listen. I am willing to offer you five times the amount that you were going to sell her for." He said, pointing a finger at Hermione. "I'm the owner of this joint so I guess I get first pick." As he finished, the guy excitedly nodded his head and accepted the money, immediately slaving Hermione to Harry. She fell unconscious, so Harry levitated her back to his chair and sat down. He had no idea why he had bought her, or even wanted to see her again for all the pain she had caused him by going out with Ron. Maybe he had unconsciously bought her to get back at her for hurting him. Whatever it was, he shrugged it off to deal with later. He sat back and watched as different witched were auctioned off. He was about to leave when the last girl and auctioneer stood up and walked onto the stage. Since it was the last one, he thought he could stay there for a few seconds. What he did not expect was what to be said.

As the guy walked up, he was dragging a very attractive witch up with him. To Harry, she looked to be about 19. As the guy spoke, he was proven correct.

"I am here today to sell the very sexy female," the man started," and I wish that you would hear me out. This is Bellatrix LeStrange, and has chosen to become a slave instead of go to Azkaban, but will go there if she cannot be sold. But she is not going to be sold as just any slave. She has decided that she is to be sold as a sex slave." With that, Bellatrix looked down at her feet, and the man continued grinning." Shall we start the bid at 10 galleons?"

Harry looked around. It was himself and three other men still here. Knowing that the men looked frightened of buying a convict, Harry thought for a moment. This was the Woman who had killed Sirius. If he bought her and she was his slave, he could do anything to her, including torture. This got Harry motivated to lift his hand to signal that he was going to bid. The man sighed in relief. He had no expected to sell her. Looking around and noticing that no one else was going to bid, he quickly sold her to Harry and enslave her to him, which again knocked the girl unconscious.

Harry levitated the girls and apparated back to his room. He transfigured two cots for them, and sat on his bed. He was scared as he called Tonks with his mind. Once she had gotten back, she immediately saw the two girls, and as Harry described that they were now his slaves, she fainted. Sighing, Harry let himself drift into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: This is my first time writing a fan fiction, or anything for that matter. Can you please review it and tell me what you think. Tried a mix of what type of stories I like, so sorry if it doesn't appeal to you. If I get at least one positive comment, I will add more to it, and believe me, it gets a lot better from here. I already have it somewhat planned out. Also, I am sorry for the length of the chapters. The first chapter, I will admit, could have been constructed better to let you, the readers, into more detail of what was about to happen. The first chapter was more of a kick in the butt for me to finally start writing this. Also, if you have any ideas what at all, feel free to message me with them. I'd be more than happy to review your ideas and see if they would help the story. I will try to update more often. Remember, I will look at everyone's ideas, no matter what they are. If you have a suggestion, idea, question, or you just want to be my girlfriend *snicker* pm me, email me, or post it in comments. Finally, I am looking to see if anyone would be willing to communicate with me, with me bouncing ideas off of you, and you giving your two cents if you want.

** means that I got it from the original book

A/N Sorry for the screw up. I made those on my ipod when I was away from my computer, which is why they were so messed up. I will refrain from doing that from now on. I fixed the chapters that were messed up so that they looked presentable.

PS: I don't own Harry Potter or his magical universe

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WAKE UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HEX YOU INTO OUR PAST LIFE!"

Harry opened one eye and looked up at Tonks. He could clearly see that she was furious, and decided to bite the bullet sooner than later. Groaning, he sat up on his bed, avoiding Tonks' gaze. He really didn't see what he had done wrong. Sure, he had bought two fellow human beings, but that was to escape a worst fate, right? And one of those humans were going to the most horrible and feared places on the earth, so he was kind of saving her. Realizing that he had indeed saved at least one person from a worst fate, he turned back to her, now intent on seeing it his way.

As he turned back to her, however, he realized he could not win. Her face was an angry shade of red, and her hair was the same fiery color. Harry gulped as he stared into her eyes, which seemed to want to light him ablaze. He shrank back as she neared him, taking her sweet time to get to him. Harry looked around him, and noticed that the two girls were still asleep. This was oddly satisfying, and was almost smiling as he turned back towards Tonks, bit all hope was lost as she started yelling at him.

"You have slaves now?" She started, still looking menacing. "What's up with that? You, Harry Potter, the man who was so shy and modest that he never went on a true first date, now owns not one but two slaves." She turned to look to at them fully for the first time, and yelped when she realized who the two enslaved girls were. Turning back to him, with a desperate, pleading sort of voice she asked,"Harry? Is that my dear auntie and the woman who killed Sirius?" When he gave a slow nod she continued."And is that mass of brown bushy hair Hermione Granger?The Hermione that you should absolutely hate because of what she did to you.". Another sharp nod on she continued. With all of the anger out of her voice, she faced him, and in a soft growl said,"just making sure." And with that, she walked toward the beds. Mumbling a long the way, Harry only caught some of the words, which he understood as ' no one hurts my Harry and gets away with it painlessly'. Harry shuddered as he realized what was going to happen.

Walking up to the girls, Tonks smiled in anticipation as what Harry could do to the two people who had hurt him the most. Now in-between the two beds, she bent down and softly grabbed the collars of their shirts. Suddenly smirking, she grabbed a big handful of the two shirts, and yanked up as hard as she could, saying as they flew up," wake up little slaves."

The two girls quickly woke up after the uncerimonious wake up call. Hermione fearfully looked around at both her new surrounding and at the three other people in the room, wondering which one was her new master. Bellatrix, on the other hand, was staring intently at Harry, with a mix of wonderand awe. She had never expected that the defeater of her old master would pwn a slave, especially not two. Voldemort had talked about how Harry could be the downfall to his entire plans, and how he would replace Old Dumbles as the leader of the Light. She smirked at the irony. Trying the test the eleven year old boy in front of her, she started to talk to him, making him angrier with each word. Getting no where, she took one last jab at him to try to get him to dominate her. The last thing, though the weakest by far attempt to anger him, was the last straw.

"What would dear cousin Sirius say to you having slaves, especially since one of them is his favorite cousin. Oh wait, he's in Azkaban." As soon as the lay word left her mouth, and before Tonks could even open her mouth, Harry jumped at Bellatrix, grabbed her by the throat, and pushed her back onto the bed. Wonder and disbelief that she had got him to react violently towards her crossed her face. Harry bent down, his face inches away from hers, and with a raised fist above his head and a hand still tightly on her throat he spoke in a restrained voice.

" Shutup right now bitch. Your lucky your ass mine or you wouldn't be waking up tomorrow. You're also lucky that I don't like to destroy my property. Now listen here. I own you. You will do nothing to hurt me, or my friends, unless I say so. You will do exactly as I say. I have a few rules along with those. You will call me master. Both of you." he stopped for a second to make sure that Hermione was still listening."As for what you are to do for me, I don't know. Tonks do you know what these two are used for?"

Tonks was still staring in shock at Harry. She would never have guessed that he would act that way to someone, even if it was the person that had murdered the only family he could remember. If this is how he acted to someone that had only been a little part of his life, how would he react to Hermione, who had been a big part of his life yet had hurt him badly. Realizing that he had just asked him a question she quickly tried to recover from he momentary space out.

" Umm well I think that Hermione can be used in any way you want, and since she is your property you could do anything you wanted to her and nothing would happen to you." she paled suddenly at what she had just told him and hoped that he would take pity on the small girl." As for auntie dearest" she smirked as she addressed her aunt," if what you said she was sold for is correct, and she was sold as an erm...' sex slave' then you can use her for whatever you want, but her specialty is to umm make sure that your happy in that aspect. Hermione can do that also, buy she isn't used to it and isn't accustomed to it." At that Hermione looked scared, not knowing what was going to happen to her in her future.

Harry pondered this for a second. Looking down and realizing that he still had Bellatrix on the bed with his hand clenched around her throat. He glumly released her, and she took a big breath in, not being able to breath properly because Harry had unconsciously tightened his grip on her throat when Tonks had mentioned the idea of her type of slave. He helped her up and she sat down, finally realizing that he WAS the mater now. He rubbed his head in frustration. What was he going to do? Still wondering what to do, he asked Tonks," hey Tonks, could you maybe go and make some breakfast for us please? All of us please?"

Nodding, Tonks got up and silently made her way out of the door and down stairs. Harry silently closed and locked the door, the put up some privacy spells, much to the amazement of the two slaves. He walked over in front of them, and sat down in a conjured chair. Still rubbing his head, Harry started to talk to them without looking up." So, I'm your new master. How does that make you feel? How about you, Bellabitch? You are now the slave, and a sex slave at that, to the worst enemy of your old Lord? Bet that makes you all tingly inside." Bellatrix hung her head, registering for the first time the depth of her situation.

Turning to Hermione, he started in a much nicer tone. "Ahh, Miss Hermione. Would you please tell me as to how you became a slave?"

Hermione looked as if to be thinking for a second, then shrugged as if she had nothing to lose. "Well I was sitting at home with my family, but I can't remember their names. Then, a man that looked really old came in and took me away. He shot a white light at me and I forgot a lot of things. Next thing I knew I was in line at that awful place, and that's when you came in. Ohh, and thank you for saving me from all the other shady people in the room."

Harry was at a loss for words. Had she just said that Dumbeldore took her away from her family so she could become a slave? Harry thought for a bit, than pushed it to the back of his head for later. He put in a cruel grin as he turned back to Bellatrix, who shuddered as she saw the intensity of his gaze. He walked over to her and lifted her up off her bed and stood her up. Looking up into her violet eyes, he tried to get an understanding of her, but he could not. Instead, he channeled all of his hate of what she had done in her past life and made sure there was no sympathy in his voice when he asked," And you, Trixie? How did Voldemort's number one come to be the dirty sex slave of a 10 year old boy and his friend?"

Bellatrix stood still for a couple of seconds before taking in a shuddering breath and saying," Well, it's kind of difficult. I got caught torturing some muggles, you know, the normal day of a death eater, and got sent in front of the Wizengomet. I was about to go to Azkaban, which I hate, when Ol' Dumbles suggested the idea of a form of slavery, which I thought would be much better than a ten year sentence in Azkaban."

Harry realized that Dumbledore must be collecting people to sell, for funding of the war. And in his bar? He would have none of that. He quickly got out a quill and parchment, and wrote a quick note to the manager of his bar telling him to mark down the names and ages of the girls that were put up in the past, present, and future, that were sold by Dumbledore. Finishing the letter, he got up and was about to tie it to Hedwig when he remembered that he didn't have her in the time period.

He decided that he would just have to ask one of his slaves to do it. He turned towards Bellatrix, who looked like she was about to cry. Not being a little bit concerned, he asked," Bella, do you know how to apparate?" she nodded and he finished," then please take this to Mr… Bennington at my bar."

"I…I can't."

_SMACK_

Bellatrix was thrown down to the ground by the force of Harry's blow to the cheek. She felt scared at the force that she had been hit with, but also felt a little aroused. Harry leaned over her, in a threatening position.

"What do you mean you can't?" Harry spat at her.

"I..I d-don't have a wand to apparate with, master." Bellatrix almost broke down in tears, then decided she should show her strong side. She quickly recovered, and sat back up.

Harry digested this information. They both needed wands, and other stuff. They would need to go to Diagon Alley again so they could get all of the stuff they needed.

"Fine," Harry snarled," then clean up this room. Make sure its spotless by the time we leave. You can start after you eat breakfast." As he finished, Tonks walked in holding two trays of eggs and bacon. As she walked in, she looked about the room, half expecting to see the lifeless body of her aunt. Not finding it, she sat the tray down and divided it into four equal plates.

They ate in silence, and after they were down Bellatrix started to clean and Harry told Tonks about having to go and get wands and other stuff for the two. She was a little less disturbed by the news, but thought it a burden none the less. As soon as Bellatrix was done cleaning the room, they left for Diagon Alley. There, they bought both girls wands, and Harry delivered his letter. Before they left Knockturn Alley, however, Harry found a small store that sold items to punish and reward slaves. After taking a peek in there, he bought several items, including tags for the girls to show who they belonged to. Tonks was not overly pleased with the purchases, but Harry just shrugged it off for later.

September 1st

Soon, summer was over and they got ready to go to school. They had a plan. Harry, Tonks, and Hermione would all be sorted into their respective house, and Bellatrix would sneak into Hogwarts through the Shrieking Shack and serve Harry while sleeping in the Room of Requirement.

During the summer, they had learned a lot. Both Tonks and Harry learned how to do occlumency, and were waiting for school to start so that they could became animagi while having the resources at school. Not much happened on the way to Hogwarts, and they were soon safely in the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted. Before they were sorted, however, the Hat had to sing his wonderful song."

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!" **_

They all clapped and waited to be sorted. Everyone one was sorted into the houses they were before, except for…

"Potter,Harry!"

Harry quickly ran forward, wanting to get it over with. As soon as the hat hit is head, however, They had excitedly exclaimed, in a loud cheery voice, " Aha! An heir to the founders! Well, Lucky you, my boy! I know just the house to place you in. Your new house is to be… Potter!"


End file.
